there_will_be_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shops and Businesses
Inns and Taverns The Blue Flask An inn catering to a varied clientele of adventurers; its signage proudly proclaims allegiance to Shara Sunathar, the deity of its owner, Trithza Trinhar. It is comfortable and homey, as Kobold establishments tend to be, with upscale accommodations as an adventurer might be wiling to pay for. The Merry Boar This inn is a two-storey building made from a reddish stone. It has carved wooden doors, with the front doors being especially well made and having stained glass panes inset. The floor of the main room is a tiled mosaic floor. Shops Anku's Tinctures, Potions, Salves, Herbs, and More A shop of eclectic wares--inks, alchemical fire and ice, antitoxins and antiplagues, the full gamut. Less-publicized is a side section that sells marital aids and birth control of both alchemical and magical kinds, with simplified explanations of their effects and side-effects. Magical birth control is sold at cost. Esoterror Arms Functionally a small guild that both serves and employs adventurers in the procurement of strange enchantments. Operated by an Oread named Brinna who is not averse to closing shop for a few days to go off questing for something new. Brinna has no interest in flaming or acidic weapons, preferring more notable equipment. If it doesn't have a story don't bother her. Finda's Tomes A bookstore ran by a elven woman by the name of Finda Yulestone. The store is a bit ramshackle on the inside, but filled to the bursting with books. Sugar Snap Sweets The Den Vinton's Magical Oddments and Trappings Visidrin's Arms and Armor A smithy that cultivates both adventurers and the lowborn as clientele; despite its name, you can easily find horseshoes and metal cookware in addition to enchanted weapons and armor. Visidrin is an elf with over four centuries of experience at smithing. His prices are strictly standardized, and he refuses to barter, having some strict logic to his business dealings. Businesses Bainbridge and Son Legal The Maiden's Own Luck An opulent casino across the way from the church of Idinai, the Luckmaiden. It contains a well-stocked bar, a broad spread of games across the main floor, including Akasha's Dice and Dragon Toes, a number of private lounges, as well as a high-class hotel. Lord Robert Davenport has funded an indeterminate number of improvements to it. It cleaves fast to the faith of Idinai, as a business, and has invested its money into sources of need at times. Brothels The Maiden's Comfort The Velvet Room A fine establishment ran by Madame Idelle Rafferty. This building resides on the border of one of the Merchant's Districts and the Noble District. The building is ornate and classical in architecture. The front of the building has a large, marble veranda with several comfortable chairs and benches--and even a small rope swing--for lounging. A few courtesans are always on the porch, tastefully enticing those walking by to come inside. The Velvet Room is active throughout the day, with most business occuring during the evening. The Vixen's Run This brothel is run by Alanna Rafferty, Madame Idelle Rafferty's protégé, and specializes in tieflings and other, more bestial, races. Skinwalkers and even lycanthropes can be found employed here. The basement is up to code for housing lycanthropes for the duration of the full moon. She also does business renting out private rooms--for the exent of the full moon--to lycanthropes for that purpose. Category:Places Category:Reference Category:In-Character Reference